An Ivory Gown With Lace
by Cami Ackerman
Summary: How I had imagined Bella's thoughts about the wedding day before I read Breaking Dawn. Please read and review.


I'm looking out a large bay window that overlooks a lush green lawn that glistens with raindrops. A small creek creeps through the lawn near a wood further back, trickling its path through the grass. A voice behind me calls to me and I glance over my shoulder. It's my mother, my sweet mother that calls to me, her wrinkles more pronounced but she's still the same cheery soul. Her blonde hair is pulled behind her head into a French twist and she wears an elegant tea dress of a soft lilac color. My heart saddens as I stare at her but I don't understand why. She approaches me with slow steps, her smile radiant, but there are tears in her eyes as she hugs me gingerly. As she pulls away, I spot a beautiful young woman just behind her.

Her chocolate hair is piled in curls on the top of her head, pinned down by a tiara and veil that travels to her mid-back. Her skin is tinted slightly with natural makeup and a flush graces her cheeks. Clinging to her body is beautiful ivory gown with a train that cascades three feet out behind her. A sheer lace covering encloses her shoulders and is tied about her waist by a beige ribbon. She's so beautiful that it almost hurts, causing me to feel grief about my own plain looks. My mother pulls away from me and as she does, I gasp in surprise. My mother's back pulls away in the mirror and I realize that the beautiful girl is me.

"What, Bella?" Renee pulls back and looks into my eyes, concerned.

I shake my head quickly. "Nothing, I just…I look…stunning!" I breathe.

She laughs quietly. "Of course you do, Bells. Oh my baby girl, I love you. I can't believe you're getting married!" She examines me from head to toe while I stand waiting patiently in front of her, my hands folded together. "Are you ready?" Her eyes peer into my chocolate ones, staring at me intently.

"Mom, I've never been so sure of anything," I reply with a smile.

"Then it's time." She allows me to start out of the room, following behind my train, watching that it doesn't catch on anything. We make our way through the quiet house, ascend the grand staircase and Charlie appears at the bottom.

"Oh Bells," I hear him whisper. I'm careful coming down the stairs since I'm known to be quite the klutz but when I reach the bottom, he pulls me into his bear like hug and grabs me to his chest. He turns his lips to my ear and whispers, "I know after tonight you and Edward will be gone, maybe forever from your mom and I, but I just want to let you know that we both love you and we always have. Should you need anything…." He breaks off, as tears fill his eyes.

"Oh Ch-Dad…I'll be fine, I promise. Edward will take good care of me, no matter where we end up."

He nods and releases me. "Best get you to First Beach."

I follow him out the door and onto the porch underneath the roof. The rain sprinkles down lightly now, misting slightly. He opens an umbrella and holds it over me, while Renee grabs my train delicately and lifts it far above the ground. The chauffer for the limo opens the door for me and I slide in next to Alice. She grins at me, her pixie face beaming with joy. Renee sets my train neatly into the limo and she climbs in on the other side of me. The chauffer shuts the door and scurries around to the other side. Rosalie smiles at me quietly from across the limo with Esmé, who has tears in her eyes. The limo starts off down the quiet, wooded street and we make our way through the town of Forks over to La Push, and First Beach, where my wedding is to occur.

My eyes stare out the tinted window to gaze at the town that passes me by. So many memories, so little time spent here, that it's amazing. I fell in love with a vampire in such a short time and within two years, we're getting married. We near First Beach and my heart starts thudding as I spot a large white tent set up with chairs and flowers underneath it. Some friends from high school are there, before they leave to go to college. My relatives from Phoenix are there and soon I will be too. I cannot yet see Edward, but my heart leaps at the thought of seeing him all dressed up. The limo pulls to a stop just behind the flap of the tent. The chauffer dashes to our door to open it. Charlie jumps out and whips out his umbrella. He covers Renee first, as she scurries to the back of the tent. Then Alice, Esmé, Rosalie before he comes to escort me to the tent. I exit carefully, careful not to drag my train through the muddy beach of First Beach.

Charlie crooks his elbow for me to slide m y arm through and I follow suit. A piano is cued and we watch as my cousin, Shirley, flounces down between the chairs, throwing small rose petals. I watch as they scatter, floating gracefully down to the pale pink cloth that covers the grass as an aisle. The piano's tune is familiar to my ears and I attempt to recognize what it's from as Rosalie, my bridesmaid, starts towards the front. Alice spreads my train out evenly and neatly on the cloth and covers my face with the veil before starting off as my maid of honor. My stomach soars and falls like a bird searching for food as the adrenaline pulses through my blood. I know Edward can smell it from where he is, and I can nearly feel his grin as it touches his lips.

I take the first step with Charlie and the music rings all around us from the piano. It's a beautiful mixture, an artful musician playing a delicate but powerful string instrument. We advance further into the tent and everyone rises to their feet in an orderly fashion. Eyes turn and follow my every move, noting should my klutziness take over and cause me to trip now, in front of everyone. I take slow, careful, practiced steps, with Charlie holding onto my elbow for support. As we arrive at the makeshift altar, I realize that my bridegroom is nowhere to be seen. I glance about quickly, making sure that he is here. Emmett and Jasper stand off to the side of the altar, Rosalie and Alice to the other. Esmé and Carlisle are standing next to Renee. I even spot Jacob sneaking into the far back, but there is no Edward to be found.

It is in my confusion that I suddenly recognize the music that soars from the piano to my ears. Its brawny chords echo in my ears and I follow its lovely sound towards the piano. There I find my love, my sweet Edward, sitting at the piano, playing none other than my lullaby, the song that he wrote for me. Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks and he closes the song quietly off. He stands as applause breaks out through the crowd and he takes his place at my side. Charlie gently lifts the veil from my face and kisses my cheek gently. "I love you, Bells," he whispers before taking his place besides Renee.

Edward smiles at me before taking my hand in his own and we turn to face the judge who will marry us. He begins speaking the traditional words of being here and that we are expected to love each other, nurture each other, care for each other, in sickness and in health. We take our solemn vows of love before trading our rings. We have each secretly bought the other a wedding band. He takes my hand in his own and pulls the ring out of his pocket. He repeats the vow after the judge and slides a ring on my finger. I glance down and my eyes widen. It's a beautiful gold band with diamonds encrusted in it to match my engagement ring. "On the inside, it's engraved, which says 'I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty'.

"Shakespeare?" I question in a whisper. He nods. I untie his ring from a ribbon on my gown and slide it onto his left ring finger. I repeat the vows and then whisper, "And on yours it is engraved, 'I love the sun for days, the moon for nights and you forever'."

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," he whispers, gazing into my eyes.

"You may kiss your wife, Edward," the judge proclaims.

Edward ignores him and continues to stare straight into my eyes, as though he can see everything that I'm thinking. But there are too many emotions for him to read just through my eyes, and instead of trying, he leans in, pulls me close against him and kisses me passionately.


End file.
